Renesmee's First Day at School
by taylor's biggest fan
Summary: Renesmee goes to school with Carlisle and Esme for the day, but she can't even make it through three hours. Bella is nervous about her going and keeps freaking out.


Renesmee's first day of school

_Chapter 1_

_**BellaPOV **_

It's my baby's first day of school! Carlisle and Esme were going to home school her, but I couldn't stand the idea of her being away from me for 9 hours a day. That's how long Carlisle and Esme wanted to teach her since she would grow faster than any average kid. I would NOT be allowed to I interrupt their session unless it was a HUGE emergency. I don't know how I will ever be able to make it through today. The longest Renesmee has EVER been away from me was five hours to see Jake. She might not like school today. The good thing, though, was she would go three days, Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday and come home for the rest of the week.

"Edward?" I called into the next room.

"What is it Bells?"

"I am SOOOOO nervous about Renesmee going to 'school' today," I could barely get the words out of my mouth because of how nervous I was. Renesmee was only two years old, but she still had to go to school because of how fast she grew. I thought, though, since she had forever to learn, she didn't need to go to school until she was fully grown and then move around with us and just stay in the high school with us. She could learn a whole lot before then without having Carlisle and Esme tech her for nine hours a day. Edward interrupted my wild flow of thoughts.

"It's okay. I know you are," He looked at me with loving eyes. "I don't want her to go either."

_**RenesmeePOV**_

"Do I have to go Daddy?" I asked as my lip quivered. I did NOT want to leave my daddy.

His eyes grew very, very soft. If you touched them, they would probably be all cushiony. "Yes, sweetie, I am sorry, but you have to go."

"NO! I am NOT leaving my MOMMY and DADDY!" I screamed like I was going insane. Daddy rubbed his ears. "I AM NOT GOING!"

"You'll be with your Grandma and Grandpa Cullen," he looked as if he were going to cry vampire-style. "You need to go."

"Okay, Daddy. Can I tell Mommy bye before we leave?"

"Of course," he said so quietly only vampires can hear.

I ran off to go tell Mommy bye. I skipped and hopped and tried to look happy for her so she wouldn't have some kind of breakdown. That would NOT be good!

Chapter 2

**Carlisle POV**

As Renesmee walked through the door, my heart broke for her. She was screaming and crying (without tears, duh) and grabbing poor Edward's leg. It looked like she might never let go.

"Come on, Renesmee," I said softly.

"I don't want to," she said with a sniff.

_Edward, I won't keep her for the whole nine hours okay?_ Edward turned and nodded at me._ How about you come pick her up in three? _He nodded again.

"Bye, Renesmee. You'll have a lot of fun with Grandma and Grandpa Cullen today!" Edward tried to say it cheerfully but it came out pitifully.

"Okay, Bye Daddy."

As soon as Renesmee turned towards me, Edward had to make a run for it so she wouldn't see him.

**EdPOV**

Oh my gosh. That was SO hard to do. I cannot let my baby girl be sad. it is so hard for me. As I left to go home to Bella, I stopped by the grocery store to buy Renesmee some sort of prize for going to school today. It was only nine o'clock, but I would have to come pick her up at twelve. I just drove around town and passed a few friends from high school and Charlie in his cruiser. I waved at him, but he did not wave back. _That Edward_. He thought as he drove past. When I pulled up in the driveway to our house, I saw three cars other than Bella's. There was a BMW, a Jeep and a yellow Porsche. _Oh great. What's going on?_

"Hello?" I yelled as I walked through the door.

"In here!" Squeaky voice and rude thoughts, must be Alice!

"Um, why is Emmett here?" i asked as I walked into the dining room.

"Because I WANNA BE!"_ Gosh, Eddie boy! Why ask so many questions? Why be SO MEAN? Why did you make your daughter go to school? Why? Why? Why? _

"SHUT UP!"

"Okay GEEZ!"

And with that, I left MY house AGAIN.

**EmPOV**

"Why does he have to be like THAT?" I asked Bella liek I was some FAMOUS News reporter.

"I don't know Em."

"Wanna go for a ride? PLEASE?????" I made a puppy dog face that always worked with her.

"Okay, Emmett, but we have to be back REALLY soon. It's almost eleven and Renesmee will be home around twelve."

"Okay! Deal!" I was SO exicted! I LOVE going for RIDES!!!!!!!!!! _Wow, I am So much like a DOG!_

We hopped in my jeep and I turned the radio on REAL LOUD! I CAN'T EVEN HEAR MY OWN THOUGHTS!!!!!!!!! HUH? WHAT WAS THAT??????????? OMG!!!!I LOVE THIS SONG!!!!!!!!!GUESS WHAT SONG WAS PLAYING!!! DISTURBIA!!!

"DISTURBIA, IT'S LIKE THE DARKNESS IS THE LIGHT!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs with Rihanna.

"TURN IT OFF!!!!" Bella creamed like some wild maniac.

"Why?" I asked as I turned it down a few notches.

"Because, I need to be able to HEAR, EMMETT!"

Chapter 3

**BellaPOV**

Finally, Emmett turned the radio off. As we drove home, I stared out the window willing twelve o'clock to come faster. It was only eleven ten. As we reached the house, Edward's car was already back in the driveway. _I wonder what he's doing back._

As I walked through the door, I heard Emmett drive off. "Edward!" I called.

"Coming!"

As he walked through the door, I saw Renesmee sitting on his hip.

"Um, Edward, why is she home?"

"She got into trouble at 'school'." _Oh great._

"What did she do?"

"She kicked Carlisle, yelled at Esme and wouldn't do any of her work. All she would say was 'I want Mommy' and 'I want Daddy'. She wouldn't even pay attention to anything they said except, 'okay, we'll call your daddy'."

"Renesmee," I said, "Next time, you are staying at school for the THREE hours! It could have lasted nine hours!"

"Okay, Mommy." Renesmee sniffled.

Later, when Renesmee was watching TV, Edward asked me, "Now how is she going to make it through tomorrow? She's supposed to go to Carlisle and Esme's house to stay for 16 hours, overnight, remember?"

And this is why I won't have any good days in eternity. :)


End file.
